Fight For Freedom
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Di sebuah sekolah asrama yang elit, dimana ada siswa kedisiplinan bernama EXO sedang ditugaskan menangkap 6 ketua dari 6 genk yang sedang mengacau di sekolah tersebut. Dan sampai sekarang masih belum tau siapa mereka, dan tidak ada yang tau jika 6 ketua itu bersahabat. EXO VS B.A.P VS BTS. DaeLo / BangLo Paired. Action-Romance FF .:: Skinner Present ::. CHAP 2 UPDATED!
1. Blue Side

Tittle : Fight For Freedom.

Rate : T+

Genre : Action, Romance.

Pair : Banyak -_-

Cast : B.A.P's Member, BTS's Member, EXO's Member.

Author : Skinner gitu loh!

Disclaimer : TS, BigHit, SM Entertainment.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, RnR jusaeyo, NO FLAMERS, Support please…

Inspired by Durarara.

Chapter 1 : Blue Side.

# Junhong Pov.

Kau tau? Sangat membosankan menurutku bersekolah di sekolah khusus_ namja_ dan berasrama, bukannya aku tidak bisa melirik_ yeoja_, aku bahkan tidak suka_ yeoja_! Tapi, aku memberiatkan keseharianku, harus mandi pagi-pagi sekali, lalu bersekolah hingga sore, lalu kembali ke asrama mengerjakan PR dan belajar, kemudian tidur. Dan itu terjadi sudah 2 tahun ini.

Aku duduk di kelas 2 sekarang. Untuk mengisi waktu luangku, aku membuat sebuah grup rahasia, sebenarnya masalah yang selalu ada di setiap sekolah adalah perkelahian antar siswa, karena itu di sekolah ini muncul beberapa grup, dan semua anggotanya tidak tau siapa ketua mereka atau siapa yang membuatnya. Mereka memiliki warna mereka sendiri. Dan setauku ada 6 warna yang populer saat ini : Merah, Pink, Putih, Kuning, Hijau, dan milikku Biru.

Aku baru membuatnya awal tahun kedua-ku. grup merah atau _Red Mask_ sudah ada sejak tahun pertama. Tapi adanya grup-grup tersebut saat ini banyak sekali terjadi persaingan dan perkelahian. Dan musuh bebuyutan grup-grup kami adalah siswa kedisiplinan kelas 3, mereka menyebut diri mereka EXO. Mereka selalu mengejar siapapun yang membawa_ Mask_ dari warna _genk_ masing-masing. Tapi percuma saja, jika mereka menangkap salah satu anggota dan menginterogasi mereka untuk mengatakan siapa ketuanya, mereka tidak akan menjawabnya, karena semua ketua_ genk_ tidak pernah mendeklarasikannya.

_Red Mask_ sering sekali berbuat ulah atau diam-diam berkelahi dengan sekolah lain, siswa yang akan berkelahi selalu menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan _Mask_ warna mereka, sehingga tidak akan dikenali.

Tapi untuk _Blue Mask_ sangat jarang berkelahi, aku tidak ingin mereka membuat masalah, kecuali memang ada sesuatu yang harus diperkelahikan. Para ketua biasanya memberi perintah untuk berkelahi lewat ponsel dengan nomor tidak diketahui yang langsung menyebar ke semua anggotanya.

Well, semua akan baik-baik saja jika anggota tidak tau siapa ketuanya. Dan akan sangat menyenangkan melihat para siswa kedisiplinan itu sibuk mencari kami. Mereka sangat menyebalkan. Kudengar tujuan para ketua genk membuat grup ini untuk membalas kekesalan mereka terhadap EXO. Well aku juga seperti itu.

" Junhong! Cepat! Kelas sudah akan dimulai!." Seru Jongup di depan pintu kelas. Aku segera berlari menyusulnya sebelum siswa kedisiplinan berpatroli.

Aku mempunyai 5 sahabat dekat, namanya Jongup, Daehyun, Youngjae, Himchan, dan Yongguk. Kami selalu bersama-sama kemanapun.

" Youngjae-_ah_! Aku pinjam PR-mu! Aku lupa tidak mengerjakannya malam tadi." Kata Himchan.

" Haissh… selalu saja seperti itu." Gerutu Youngjae sambil memberiikan buku PR-nya.

" Hey kau tau kemarin aktanya EXO menghukum salah satu siswa dari _Genk White_ _Mask_!." Cerita Jongup.

" _Jinjja_? Lalu apa yang terjadi?." Tanyaku.

" _Well_, _you know_… EXO sudah memergoki anak itu beberapa kali saat berkelahi, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan anak itu." Kata Jongup.

" Selama EXO belum tau siapa yang ketua genk, mereka tidak akan berhenti." Sahut Yongguk.

" Lebih baik kalian tidak ikut-ikutan masuk_ genk_ seperti itu." Kata Youngjae.

" _Nde_, itu akan lebih baik." Sahut Daehyun.

" Tapi jujur saja aku ingin tau sekali siapa ketua-ketua genk dari 6 warna itu." Sahutku.

" Benar, semua siswa juga terus mempertanyakan tentang 6 orang itu." Kata Yongguk.

" Mungkin 6 orang itu punya dendam pada EXO, jadi mereka membuat genk untuk mempermainkan EXO." Kata Himchan sambil masih menyalin PR-nya.

" _Well_, siswa mana sih yang suka sama EXO? Mereka terlalu disiplin." Sahut Daehyun.

" Kita lihat saja, apa EXO berhasil mengetahui siapa ketua genk dari 6 warna itu." Kata Youngjae.

" Anak-anak! Cepat kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing! Pelajaran akan segera dimulai!." Kata Park _Seongsaengnim_ yang baru saja masuk.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin tau siapa ketua dari 5 warna lainnya. _Well_, walaupun itu sangat mustahil, pastinya ketua akan berbuat apapun untuk menutupi identitasnya. Karena jika sudah tertangkap EXO kau tidak akan bisa berbohong. Jadi akan sangat aman jika tidak ada yang tau siapa ketuanya.

Tapi, setahun bersama teman-temanku, mereka tidak tau siapa sebenarnya aku. Mereka tidak akan menyangka jika aku adalah ketua dari_ Blue Mask_. Ini adalah masalahku jadi tidak akan kukatakan pada mereka. Akan sangat bahaya jika mereka juga tertangkap oleh EXO.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantin, yang lain sudah menunggu.

BRUAKK!

" _Ya_! lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!."

" Mi… _mianhae sunbaenim_…" kataku sambil memberiesi buku-bukuku.

" Tunggu! _scraft_biru? Apa kau dari genk _Blue Mask _hah?! Kau pasti menggunakannya saat berkelahi atau berulah! Katakan apa yang kau lakukan?!."

Sial! Siswa kedisiplinan! Bagaimana ini? Biasanya mereka akan curiga jika ada siswa yang membawa scraft ataupun topeng saat sekolah, apalagi memeilik warna dari salah satu genk di sekolah.

DUAAK!

" Akh!." Jeritku saat mereka menendang tulang keringku dengan keras.

" Cepat jawab! Apa kau tau _genk_-mu itu sangat membuat kami susah! Cepat jawab atau kami akan berikan hukuman!."

" A.. aku bukan dari _Blue Mask _sungguh…" kataku.

DUAAK!

Mereka menendangku lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memukul mereka, hanya saja jika aku ketahuan bisa berkelahi aku bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sini, aku tidak boleh keluar, karena aku ketua _Blue Mask_!.

" Ditanya malah diam saja. Ingin dipukul seperti apa hingga kau mau bicara?."

Aku hanya diam, hingga membuat mereka kesal dan menendangku lagi lebih keras.

" Tunggu_ sunbaenim_! Dia bukan dari _Blue Mask_!."

Saat kulihat ternyata Daehyun, akan sangat bahaya jika dia tau aku adalah salah satu dari _Blue Mask._

"_ Ya_! dari mana kau tau?."

" Lihatlah _scraft _itu baik-baik, ada namanya dan nama kakaknya. Kakaknya memberikannya sebagai hadiah liburan musim panas lalu. Memangnya kakaknya tau jika setiap siswa yang mempunyai scraft berwarna biru akan dihukum? Lagipula aku mengenalnya dan dia bukan dari _Blue Mask_." Kata Daehyun.

" Bisa saja kau berbohong!."

" Sudahlah Kris, mungkin dia memang benar, anak culun sepertinya tidak bisa berkelahi, jadi dia pasti bukan dari _Blue Mask_."

" Baiklah, baiklah. Segera bawa temanmu itu ke ruang kesehatan." Sahut Kris _sunbaenim _dengan ketus lalu berjalan pergi.

Daehyun segera menghampiriku. " Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Nde…"

" Lihat kakimu bengkak, mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Cepat naik ke punggungku, aku akan bawa ke ruang kesehatan." Kata Daehyun.

Akupun naik ke punggungnya. " Maaf merepotkanmu."

" _Gwaenchana_, untunglah tadi aku menjemputmu, aku akan kirim pesan ke yang lain, jadi biar mereka tidak menunggu kita. Harusnya kau hati-hati menaruh _scraft _pemberian hyungmu itu. EXO saat ini sudah sangat sensi dengan _Mask _dan _scraft _berwarna." Kata Daehyun.

" Maaf." Kataku pelan.

Untunglah Daehyun tidak tau tentang hal ini. Setelah itu Daehyun mengobatiku di ruang kesehatan. Dan tak lama kemudian Yongguk datang.

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku jatuh…" kataku.

" Bohong, pasti kena pukul siswa kedisiplinan kan?." Kata Yongguk, aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Cih, mereka itu begitu menyebalkan. Memangnya mereka bisa seenaknya seperti itu hanya karena mereka siswa kedisiplinan? Menyebalkan sekali." Kesal Yongguk.

" Sudahlah, yang penting Junhong sudah diobati." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu." Kata Yongguk lalu pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

" Yongguk itu kenapa sih? Datang-datang dan marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu?." Gerutu Daehyun.

" Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya khawatir." Sahutku.

" Yang lain bahkan tenang-tenang saja." Kata Daehyun.

" Yongguk memang seperti itu 'kan?."

" Yasudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kakimu apa sudah kuat untuk berjalan? Pulang nanti biar kugendong sampai asrama." Kata Daehyun.

" Ehh? Asramaku jauh digedung paling selatan."

" _Gwaenchana_, lagi pula asramaku hanya beberapa blok gedung dari tempatmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Kalau misal nanti aku kuat berjalan aku akan berjalan saja."

" Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri." Kata Daehyun.

"_ Araseo_…"

" Aku akan belikan makan siang untukmu dulu, tunggu saja disini, aku akan segera kembali." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah."

Melihat tingkat ketua EXO yang sepertinya sudah sangat marah sekali melihat kasus-kasus dari keenam genk disekolah, pasti dia akan semakin memperketat penjagaan. Sepertinya lama-lama dia kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

Jika situasinya tidak didinginkan selama beberapa waktu akan sangat bahaya untuk anak buahku.

Tiba-tiba aku menerima pesan laporan dari anak buahku. Katanya ada beberapa anak dari _Blue Mask_ yang menyerang anak dari _White Mask_. Ini tidak mungkin! _Blue Mask_ tidak akan berkelahi tanpa ada perintah dariku. Jika dibiarkan _White Mask_ akan membalas dan akan ada perkelahian!. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?.

Aku segera mencari tau tentang hal ini. Ada laporan bahwa Blue Mask sudah pergi dari tempat kejadian sebelum EXO datang, dan kabarnya siswa _White Mask_ yang dihajar mengalami luka parah dan EXO memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya.

" Secepat itukah EXO memutuskan? Kapan kejadian ini terjadi? Aku harus melihatnya sendiri! Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini… Daehyun pasti akan curiga padaku!." Gerutuku.

Aku juga harus mencari tau siapa anak yang memulai ini! _Blue Mask_ akan jadi pemicu perkelahian jika aku tidak berbuat sesuatu! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku harus mencari dalangnya!

" Junhong_ie_! Ini makan siangnya." Kata Daehyun yang baru saja masuk.

Aku segera memasukkan ponselku lagi. " Terimakasih Daehyunn_ie_." Kataku.

" _Nde_, diluar ramai sekali." Kata Daehyun.

" Ada apa memangnya?." Tanyaku.

" _Blue Mask_ berbuat ulah. EXO sudah mulai panas lagi kelihatannya." Kata Daehyun.

" Benarkah? Memangnya kejadiannya dimana?." Tanyaku berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

" Dibelakang gedung olahraga, 3 anak _White Mask_ sudah dihajar oleh anak _Blue Mask_. Tapi yang menghajar sudah kabur duluan sebelum EXO datang." Kata Daehyun.

Secepat itukah beritanya menyebar?

" Lalu apa yang dilakukan EXO?." Tanyaku.

" Katanya mereka akan mengeluarkan 3 anak itu. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan dibawa kemari untuk diobati terlebih dahulu." Kata Daehyun.

" Benar-benar menyeramkan…" Gumamku.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang kesehatan di buka dengan kasar, dan beberapa siswa masuk sambil menggotong 3 siswa yang terlihat sudah babak belur itu ke tempat tidur yang tak jauh dari milikku. Lalu 4 siswa kedisplinan juga mengikuti, kalau tidak salah namanya : Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, dan Tao. Wajah mereka terlihat kesal sekali.

" Apa kita akan mengeluarkan 3 cecunguk itu?." Tanya Kai pada Tao _sunbaenim_.

" Kita tunggu keputusan Kris. Lagi pula kita harus menginterogasinya lebih dulu. Salah satu dari mereka sudah sering masuk_ list_ pelanggaran, mungkin yang satu itu Kris akan mengeluarkannya tanpa pikir panjang." Jawab Tao _Sunbaenim_.

" _Blue Mask_ dalangnya… Kurasa Kris akan sangat sibuk saat ini. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kekacauan disekolah kita." Sahut Chanyeol_ sunbaenim_.

" Kurasa Kris akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik setelah ini. Setelah ketua dari 6 genk itu tertangkap, Kris pasti benar-benar akan mengeksekusi mereka! Hihihihihi…" kata Kai _sunbaenim_.

Sial! Mereka benar-benar akan serius dengan hal ini. Pasti kepala sekolah sudah menyuruh mereka melakukan apa saja untuk menangkap siapa ketua genk dari 6 warna itu. Bagaimana ini? Kris_ sunbaenim _sudah tersulut emosinya. Pasti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.

" Pura-puralah tidak melihat atau mendengar mereka, atau kau kena marah." Bisik Daehyun.

"_ Araseo_…" sahutku sambil melanjutkan makanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Daehyun menemaniku hingga pulang sekolah di ruang kesehatan.

" Baiklah, ayo naik ke punggungku." Kata Daehyun kata Daehyun setelah aku mencoba beberapa kali untuk berjalan dengan baik tapi tidak bisa.

" Maaf merepotkan." Kataku.

"_ Gwaenchana_, lagipula kau tidak berat sama sekali." Kata Daehyun.

Saat kami akan keluar dari ruang kesehatan kami bertemu dengan Yongguk yang juga akan masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

" Yongguk_ie_?."

" Aku ingin melihat Junhong, apa kakinya sudah tidak apa?."

" Daehyun menggendongku sampai asrama, tapi besok pasti sudah baik-baik saja." Kataku.

" Baiklah baiklah, kalau Daehyun lelah aku bisa menggantikannya nanti." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku bisa kok." Sahut Daehyun.

" Dasar. Ayo cepat pulang, ini tas Junhong dan Daehyun yang tertinggal di kelas tadi." Kata Yongguk.

" Terimakasih Yonggukk_ie_." Kataku.

Kamipun segera ke asrama. Daehyun dan Yongguk benar-benar sudah kurepoti hari ini. Aku harus segera istirahat dan mengurus masalah _Blue Mask_ hari ini.

Saat aku mengerjakan PR-ku di kamar, tiba-tiba aku mendapat pesan bahwa _Blue Mask_ baru saja memukuli anak dari _Pink Mask_! Sial! Bagaimana bisa? Tidak ada perintah apapun dariku kenapa mereka menyerang grup lain?.

" Sial! Sial! Ada yang tidak beres disini! Kenapa mereka melukai genk lain?." Kesalku.

' Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!.'

# Junhong Pov End.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Nah ini FF action yang pernah aku spoilerin di A/N ff-ku sebelumnya. Lanjut ato gimana nih? Ini udah ready sampe beberapa chapter kedepan aku ngetiknya. Tinggal ngedit dikit aja..

Mohon support-nya yah ^^

Mian banget se banget-bangetnya buat fans EXO, karena aku bikin EXO disini kayak jadi Badman-nya… Well mereka nggak sepenuhnya Badman kok, kan mereka baik bagian ngehukum yang nggak disiplin xD *ngeles *tampoled

Dan selain itu aku nggak terlalu tau mengenai pribadi member EXO, jadi kiranya yang suka EXO kasih tau sifat-sifat mereka gimandos…

Semoga kalian suka, soalnya aku pingin nyoba bikin FF DaeLo yang rada action dikit, biar nggak romance galau aja xD

Kalo kalian ada saran boleh review kok.. xD

.:: Skinner ::.

Mind to review?


	2. White Side

Tittle : Fight For Freedom.

Rate : T+

Genre : Action, Romance.

Pair : Banyak -_-

Cast : B.A.P's Member, BTS's Member, EXO's Member.

Author : Skinner gitu loh!

Disclaimer : TS, BigHit, SM Entertainment.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, RnR jusaeyo, NO FLAMERS, Support please…

Inspired by Durarara.

Chapter 2 : White Side.

# Daehyun Pov.

Sial! Apa masalah anak-anak _Blue Mask_ hingga memukuli anak buahku? Padahal tidak ada yang menyulut masalah dengan mereka. Aku sangat _up to date_ dengan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak _White Mask_. Sebagai ketua aku tidak terima dengan hal ini! Melindungi anak buah adalah hal yang sangat penting. Apalagi tadi EXO sudah akan mengeluarkan satu anak dari _White Mask_!

Walaupun anggotaku tidak tau jika aku ketuanya, tetap saja aku juga harus bertanggung jawab atas mereka, karena akulah yang membentuk _White Mask_!.Kudengar _Blue Mask _juga menyerang anak dari _Pink Mask _malam ini, mungkin _Pink Mask _tidak akan langsung membalas _Blue Mask_, menurut pengamatanku, _Pink Mask _lebih sering membalas pada saat yang menurut mereka pas, sehingga tak tanggung-tanggung perkelahian dengan _Pink Mask _akan sangat-sangat menyakitkan. Tapi apa Sebenarnya yang direncanakan oleh _Blue Mask_?.

Besok pagi aku memberi perintah pada _White Mask _untuk menghajar salah satu anak dari _Blue Mask_ sepulang sekolah. Jika mereka menyerang, kami juga akan menyerang. Dan hasilnya adalah impas.

Mungkin ke-lima temanku tidak akan menyangka jika aku adalah ketua dari _White Mask_. Aku tidak ingin mereka tau, karena aku juga tidak ingin membahayakan mereka karena aku salah satu dari ketua genk.

Selain itu aku juga tidak mau Junhong tau tentang hal ini, karena aku menyukainya. Aku sangat kesal sekali dengan EXO, mereka sudah melukai Junhong, ditambah mereka akan mengeluarkan salah satu anak buahku. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungi Junhong. Mungkin dia masih belum menyadari perasaanku, dan aku belum bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang. Aku ingin membuatnya juga menyukaiku lebih dari seorang teman.

Aku membentuk _White Mask _saat pertengahan tahun pertamaku di sekolah ini. Aku sangat tertarik saat melihat _Red Mask _berkelahi, melihat mereka mengacau dengan memakai _scraft_ dan topeng sangat keren menurutku, dan saat EXO datang untuk menghukum mereka, mereka dengan cepat berlari dan bersembunyi dan membuat EXO kewalahan mencari mereka. Memang genk dengan anggota terbanyak dimiliki oleh Red _Mask_. Aku sangat ingin tau siapa ketua mereka.

Tapi baru kali ini ada genk dari warna lain yang menyerang _White Mask_, dan ini membuatku benar-benar kesal. Padahal _White Mask _sedang tidak dalam perkelahian sangat sensi sekali jika ada yang menyulut perkelahian.

Karena _White Mask _termasuk genk yang lebih sering berkelahi karena ada orang luar yang memulainya.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku pergi ke asrama tepatnya ke kamar milik Junhong. Aku ingin melihat kondisi kakinya apa sudah lebih baik atau belum.

" Junhong_ie_, apa kakimu sudah baikan?." Tanyaku.

" Sudah, kurasa aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik, jadi tidak perlu menggendongku lagi." Kata Junhong.

Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. " Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba Yongguk juga datang. " Yongguk?." Tanyaku.

" Daehyun kau sudah disini?." Tanyanya.

" _Nde_, aku menjemput Junhong untuk berangkat sekolah bersama." Jawabku.

" Kebetulan kalau begitu. Aku juga ingin menejmput kalian dan yang lain." Kata Yongguk.

" Tumben sekali?." Tanyaku.

" Memangnya tidak boleh? Lagian kita ini sudah berteman lama kan? Apa salahnya sekali-sekali berangkat sekolah bersama?." Gerutu Yongguk.

" _Nde_.. nde terserah kau saja." Sahutku.

" Daehyunn_ie_, kau jangan cuek seperti itu pada Yongguk_ie_, hihihihi…" kata Junhong.

" Tuh, dengar apa kata Junhong." Sahut Yongguk.

" Iya iya…" sahutku.

Kamipun segera pergi ke gedung kelas, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dan EXO mulai berpatroli. Saat kami melewati taman belakang gedung sekolah kami melihat banyak siswa bergerombol melihat sesuatu. Sepertinya ada yang terjadi.

" Ayo lihat apa yang terjadi disana." Kata Yongguk.

Kamipun pergi menuju gerombolan itu dan aku sedikit shock melihatnya. 5 siswa sudah pingsan dan babak belur, 5 siswa itu dari _genk Green Mask_, dan ada coretan pilox berwarna putih di tembok dekat mereka bertuliskan _'White Mask'_! sama seperti insiden perkelahian _Blue Mask_ yang melukai _White Mask_, tapi ini tidak masuk akal! Aku tidak pernah memberikan perintah untuk menyerang _Green Mask_! Kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Ini salah! Aku harus tau apa yang terjadi.

" Gila! Apa yang dipikirkan oleh _White Mask_? Kenapa mereka menyerang _Green Mask_?." Kata Yongguk.

" A.. aku juga tidak tau, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sebelum EXO datang." Kataku.

" Ini sudah ke-tiga kalinya masalah tentang perkelahian antar _genk_. Padahal selama ini semua warna tidak pernah berkelahi walaupun sling bersaing." Kata Yongguk.

" Mungkin ada masalah pribadi." Kataku asal.

" Ada EXO! Ayo segera pergi!." Kata Junhong.

Semua siswa yang bergerombol langsung menyebar saat EXO datang untuk mengurus kekacauan pagi ini. Sudah pasti jika 5 anak itu bernasip sama seperti anak buahku, maka _Green Mask_ pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama pada White Mask! Sial! Sial! Siapa yang menyerang mereka?!

" Daehyunn_ie_, kenapa kau jadi diam saja?." Kata Yongguk saat kami sudah sampai di kelas.

" Eh… mungkin aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawabku sekenanya.

" Pulang sekolah kurasa akan ada perkelahian lagi." Kata Yongguk.

" Maksudmu?."

" Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Sekolah kita sepertinya akan menjadi area perang." Kata Yongguk.

" Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?."

" _Well_, siswa yang tidak ikut genk apapun disekolah ini hanya sedikit, jika ada perkelahian beruntun seperti ini, berarti akan ada perkelahian antar_ genk_ yang semakin membesar."

" Jadi mungkin setelah ini _Green Mask_ akan menyerang _White Mask_ untuk balas dendam begitu maksudmu?." Kataku.

" Benar, begitu pula White Mask akan menyerang _Blue Mask_. Dan _Pink Mask_ sudah pasti akan menyerang _Blue Mask_ juga." Kata Yongguk.

" Terdengar begitu rumit."

" Aku bertaruh sepulang sekolah_ Green Mask_ akan menyerang _White Mask_." Kata Yongguk.

" Benar, _Green Mask_ selalu menyerang tanpa menunggu hari berganti." Kataku.

Tapi jika Yongguk benar, berarti antara _Blue Mask_ dengan _genk_-ku, ataupun _Green Mask_ dengan _genk_-ku ada masalah intern yang tidak kuketahui. Jika hanya masalah sesama anak buah tidak mungkin terjadi hal seperti ini. Peluang untuk menangkap ketua _genk_ bagi EXO bisa sangat mudah saat ini, mengingat banyak sekali yang tertangkap.

Aku mengirim pesan menanyai ke seluruh anggota _White Mask_ siapa yang menghajar _Green Mask_ pagi ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang mengaku. Apapun yang terjadi aku juga harus memperingatkan _White Mask_ jika _Green Mask_ akan membalas.

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk saat ini, selain melindungi anak buahku, aku juga harus melindungi namaku agar tidak terbongkar bahwa aku ketua dari _White Mask._

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah hingga sore tak ada perkelahian apapun, walaupun seperti itu, aku sangat khawatir, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di rencanakan oleh _Green Mask_. Bisa saja mereka akan mnyerang secara besar-besaran? Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri alasan mereka menyerang pasti karena anggota mereka juga dilukai oleh anak buahku.

Sore itu _White Mask_ menyerang salah satu anggota dari _Blue Mask_ atas perintahku, _well_, memang ini rencana yang sudah aku perhitungkan sejak kemarin, sekarang aku hanya mengkhawatirkan tentang _Green Mask._ Apa mereka juga akan menyerang hari ini? Aku sudah mengantisipasinya, aku menyuruh semuanya segera kembali ke asrama dan aku tidak ingin malam ini _White Mask_ berkeliaran, karena bisa saja _Green Mask_ melukai mereka hingga sangat parah.

Aku sedikit was-was saat berada di asrama petang itu. Aku mencoba memikirkan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang sedang terjadi di sekolah ini. Padahal setauku sudah 1 tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir kali ada perkelahian ntar genk di sekolah ini, dan setiap genk tidak akan melakukan perkelahian lagi. Tapi mengingat Blue Mask yang berbuat ulah duluan mungkin banyak yang mengira perjanjian itu dibatalkan, lagipula genk terakhir yang terbentuk adalah Blue Mask, mungkin ketuanya dari siswa tahun pertama yang sok sekali untuk memulai pertengkaran. Tapi kenapa White Mask juga menyerang genk lain? Ini benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku. Aku sedikit terkejut karena Junhong datang. " Ada apa Junhong_ie_?." Tanyaku.

" Bisakah kau mengajariku pelajaran hari ini? Ada yang tidak kumerngerti." Katanya.

" Masuklah." Kataku.

" Terimakasih Daehyun_ie_."

" Jadi, pelajaran apa yang tidak kau mengerti?." Tanyaku sambil duduk di meja belajarku.

" Matematika, aissh, aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa memecahkan soalnya." Gerutu Junhong sambil mulai membuka bukunya.

_Well_, diantara sahabat-sahabatku memang aku pintar, walaupun masih pintar Youngjae sih… " Kenapa kau tidak Tanya Youngjae?." Tanyaku.

"_ Ani_, dia ikut ekstra kulikuler hari ini hingga nanti jam 7, jadi aku datang padamu." Jawab Junhong.

" Oh… Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa menyelesaikan yang ini. Aku akan jelaskan caranya." Kataku.

Selama 2 jam kemudian aku dan Junhong masih berkutat tentang pelajaran hari ini. Aku senang Junhong datang ke tempatku kali ini, kurasa aku akan bertambah dekat dengannya. Aku sangat menyayangi Junhong sejak aku pertamakali melihatnya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyadari perasaanku padanya? Tapi aku akan buat dia menyadarinya.

Junhong dan aku berbicara cukup lama hingga tak terasa sudah pukul 9 malam. Tiba-tiba ponselku terus berdering, aku segera melihat pesan yang masuk. Dan aku sedikit _shock_ dengan berita yang kudapat. _White Mask _diserang oleh _Green Mask _dalam jumlah besar, hingga salah satu anggota _White Mask _dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Sial! _Green Mask _hampir sama seperti _Red Mask _saat berkelahi, benar-benar tak kenal ampun! Sial! Sial! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana ini? Pasti keadaan mereka parah sekali, tidak mungkin juga aku menyuruh _White Mask _untuk kembali menyerang _Green Mask_, aku kalut sekali.

" Ada apa Daehyun_ie_? Kau terlihat tegang sekali?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ah… _Ani ani_… apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk diminum? Aku akan pergi mengambilnya." Kataku.

" Baiklah, cepat kembali _nee_… Di sekolah sedang banyak perkelahian." Kata Junhong.

" _Nde_, aku akan hati-hati." Kataku.

Akupun keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, ternyata memang benar apa yang tertulis di pesan itu. 7 orang _White Mask _luka-luka dan beberapa_ ambulance _membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Di tempat kejadian memang tertulis _'Green Mask' _dengan _pilox_ berwarna hijau, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka memang berbuat hal ini. Memberi nama genk setelah memenangkan sebuah pertarungan adalah kewajiban, seolah mengatakan mereka adalah yang terkuat.

" Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?." Gumamku pelan.

" Sepertinya akan menarik."

Aku menoleh kebelakang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dia, Kim Namjoon bersama temannya yang tidak salah bernama Kim SeokJin. Namjoon memiliki 6 anak buah. Mereka sebenarnya juga sebuah genk, hanya saja jarang sekali atau tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran manapun dengan genk di sekolah ini. Mereka menyebut dirinya dengan BTS. Karena mereka pihak netral, EXO membiarkan mereka. Kurasa mereka selalu mengetahui semua yang ada disekolah ini, sekecil apapun itu, mereka seperti informan.

" Lucu sekali perkelahian ini. Tidak kah mereka berfikir hal yang membuat perkelahian ini terjadi adalah 'orang itu' ?." kata Jin.

" Benar, kurasa tebakan kita sedikit demi mulai terkuak, kita lihat saja kelanjutannya." Timpal Namjoon.

" _Well_, jika mereka menggunakan otak, mereka bisa mencurangi-'nya' ." kata Jin lalu berjalan pergi bersama Namjoon.

Siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh mereka? Apa ada orang lain yang merencanakan perkelahian ini? Tapi siapa? Apakah ada seorang penghianat atau mata-mata? Ini masih membuatku bingung, tapi jika mereka bicara seperti itu, kemungkinan 80% adalah benar.

Aku harus segera mencari siapa orang itu!

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamarku, aku tidak ingin Junhong curiga karena aku tidak segera kembali.

" Junhong_ie_, ini, aku hanya menemukan soda, dan beberapa cemilan untukmu." Kataku.

" Terimakasih Daehyun_ie_. Kenapa kau lama sekali tadi? Apa di sekolah terjadi perkelahian lagi?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku tadi sudah ke kantin, tapi disana hanya tersisa sedikit makanan, jadi aku sedikit lama, tadi kudengar ada ricuh di lapangan sepak bola, tapi aku tidak melihat ada apa." Kataku.

" Oh jadi begitu, maaf ya merepotkanmu." Kata Junhong.

" _Gwaenchanayo_… Makan yang banyak _nee_." Kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

" Daehyun_ie_, apa kau ikut salah satu Genk di sekolah ini?." Tanya Junhong tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit terkejut.

" Ti.. tidak, _wae_?." Tanyaku.

" Benarkah?." Kata Junhong memastikan.

" Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku ikut genk-genk seperti itu? Itu akan merugikan diriku sendiri, apalagi sekarang banyak perkelahian." Kataku.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat genk-genk seperti itu, aku percaya padamu Daehyun_ie_." Kata Junhong.

Dia pasti tidak suka dengan genk-genk seperti itu, apa dia akan marah dan tidak ingin dekat denganku jika aku adalah salah satu _White Mask_? Bahkan aku adalah ketuanya… Maafkan aku Junhongie, aku harus berbohong, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja pada _White Mask_. Aku harus mengurus hal ini hingga selesai. Maafkan aku Junhongie.

Malam itu aku dan Junhong bicara banyak hal, akhirnya dia tidur ditempatku. Aku senang bisa lebih dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan sedekat ini dengannya. Aku benar-benar mencintai _namja _ini, apapun pasti aku akan lakukan untuknya.

Keesokkan harinya saat aku bangun Junhong sudah tidak ada di sampingku, aku sempat panik, dan hendak menghubunginya hingga aku menemukan sebuah surat yang ada dimejaku. Surat dari Junhong. Dia bilang dia harus kembali ke kamarnya lebih awal karena harus bersiap kesekolah, dan dia tidak ingin membangunkanku.

Aku menghela nafas lega, kukira dia hilang begitu saja, aku segera bersiap untuk kesekolah, terlambat bukan hal yang baik mengingat ada EXO disini.

" Daehyun_ie_, kau kenapa diam saja pagi ini?." Tanya Jongup.

" _Gwaenchana_, aku hanya sedang berfikir." Kataku.

" Haish.. kau ini kenapa memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting?." Tanya Jongup santai.

" _Ya_! kau ini tidak tau apa yang kupikirkan Jongup_ie_!." Kesalku.

" _Arra_, _arra_…" kata Jongup dengan senyum _angel_-nya. " _Green Mask _keren sekali kemarin." Kata Jongup, aku langsung menoleh padanya, apa dia _Green Mask_?

" _Wae_? Apa kau anggota _Green Mask_?." Tanyaku.

" Menurutmu?."

" Aku serius Jongup_ie_, kau anggota _Green Mask_?." Tanyaku.

" Kenapa kau serius sekali Daehyun_ie_? Memangnya kau ketua _White Mask_?." Tanya Jongup santai.

DEG!

Jangan sampai ada yang tau kalau aku adalah ketua _White Mask_!. " _Ya_! Itu tidak mungkin kepala dumbel! Mana mungkin aku ketua _White Mask_!." Kesalku.

" Lalu kenapa kau Tanya aku anggota _Green Mask_? Dasar kau ini…" kata Jongup.

"_ Well_,kau terlihat mengagumi _Green Mask_." Kataku sekenanya.

" Karena aku suka cara berkelahi mereka yang tidak sungkan-sungkan itu." Jawab Jongup.

" Kau terdengar mendukung pihak mereka…" kataku.

" Aku hanya suka gaya berkelahi mereka, tapi tidak memihak mereka, coba koreksi percakapan ini, apa tadi aku bilang aku berada di pihak mereka? Haisssh kau ini.. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menjadi orang yang terlalu serius. Rubahlah sedikit, jadi kau bisa pantas bersama Junhong." Katanya lalu berjalan pergi.

" _Ya_! apa yang kau katakan!." Kesalku lagi yang hanya dibalas cengiran _angel_ khas Jongup.

" Haish… kenapa dia tau tentang hal itu?..." Gerutuku.

Kurasa Jongup bukan anggota dari genk apapun termasuk _Green Mask_. Dia_ namja_ baik-baik selama kami bersahabat dengannya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ketua dari _Green Mask_, aku ingin mendengar penjelasan tentang masalah apa yang dibuat _White Mask_ pada mereka. Tapi mengingat sifat _Green Mask_ yang lebih memilih berkelahi dari pada berunding pasti akan sangat sulit sekali.

# Daehyun Pov End.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Nah! Akhirnya apdet juga nih FF… Aku bolak balik ganti konsep terus bikin nih FF, aku udah ngerubah jalan cerita sampe 5 kali, dan makasih banget yang udah baca FF-ku. Mian kalo romance-nya terlalu dikit.. ,/\

Tapi ntar, entah di chap berapa pasti aku kasih yang romance buat readers xD

Dan mian kalo masih ada typo(s) saya paling emosi kalo liat ff-ku sendiri banyak typo(s) =,=

Okeh, waktunya bales review xD

HouseGirlAttack

Mian aku telat add fb kamuuuuuu… punyaku yang Leffy Lagoon, udah di confirm belum?

Aku masih amatir kok bikin FF, jadi masih belum merasa bikin FF yang bagus ,/\

Thanks buat review-nyaaaaa xD

BabyPrimz

Riviewmu membangkitkan semangatku, makasih buat riviewnya yah…

FF-ku disukai aja aku udah seneng, apalagi di rivew dan ditunggu kelanjutannya xD

Nah, Ini nih yang paling panjang, buat Daeke Mato, anak gueh.

Tapi entah di-chap berapa bakal ada angst lhooo… tapi pasti ada romance-nya juga. Sebenernya aku juga dilanda bingung buat alur cerita ini, kalo inti ceritanya udah aku pikirin…

Tapi aku buat pertarungannya aku masih mikir-mikir lagi, aku nggak pandai bikin FF yang berantem *lho? La terus?* tapi pasti bakal ada pertarungan juga, judulnya aja Fight For Freedom…

Buat kelanjutan DaeLo dan BangLo biar aku dan Tuhan yang tau *kicked*

Iya buat Warrior nggak aku endingin dulu nak, aku kasihan ama kamu kalo end cepet-cepet *taboked*

Makasih buat riviewmu nak *kisseu*

Buat Angeeeeeeeeeeelllll gede-kecil gede-kecil

Annyeong, gimana kabarmu beb? ^0^

Aku kadang rada bingung mau naruh adegan romance DaeLo dimana..

Tapi bagemanapun aku DaeLo Shipper, jadi mau pas lagi berkelahi, perang atopun boker harus ada DaeLo moment *plak

Makasih buat review gede-kecil gede-kecilnya *plak

Ryeolu

Makasih sudah kepo dengan kelanjutannya, mian saya telat apdet, entah Ryeolu-ssi masih inget nih FF ato enggak, tapi skinn harap masih inget xD

Makasih udah sempetin baca dan riviewwwww xD

Daehana

Mian Daehana-ssi, aku telat apdet, aku kena kiamat sibuk soalnya, mian banget, tapi skinn harap Daehana mau baca kelanjutan FF ini lagi neee

Gamsahabnidaaaaaa *bow


End file.
